Crazy In Love
by JessicaLeeAnne
Summary: Love is a funny thing for cold hearted boys who think they have to have everything their wat until a young girl comes along and mixes up his feelings and power to be as cold hearted as his father wants him to be. Will he live the life of hsi father? Is lo
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters cause if i did well i wouldnt be here rite now ( )

Crazy in Love

Chapter 1 - Unknown boy and Unknown Leader

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Sarah wondered through the mall, laughing at the guys who tripped over their feet while they were looking at them. Sakura looked into a window and gasped as she saw her bestfriends boyfriend Will with his hand up another girls skirt, and the girl with her hands down his pants. Sakura told the girls to meet her at the food court and walked into the shop where Will was. she then cleared her throat and said "excuse me Will but where is Terry? Should you not be with her when shes sick you little bastard? How could you cheat on my bestfriend, and in a bloody fucking mall where everyone can see? are you that stupid? GET THAT SLUT OFF OF YOU NOW!". The girl got off of Will and ran away, leaving Sakura glaring at Will. "Uhhhhhh hey Sakura, please dont tell Terry about this please. I dont want to break up with Terry I love her so much. Shes my world. I'm sorry you had to see that but I was just um um um trying something out", he said. Sakura grabbed Will by his shirt anddragged him outside to the parking lot and punched him in the eye. " Now I dont want to have to do this again Will cause then i wont be too sypmathetic", she sneered and pushed him onto his car. Sakura ran to the food court and ordered a chicken wrap and sat with Sarad and Tomoyo.

"Where did you have to go Sakura?" asked Tomoyo. "To the washroom" "o ok, are we going to shop for some outfits for the club tonight?" "Sure why not"said Sakura and Sarah. The girls got up after finishing there meals and were stopped by a brown haired boy and his friends which in the middle was Will. Sakura smirked at Will and he moved more into the group. "You fucking punched my friend bitch, and i wanna know why?" said the boy. "He shouldnt cheat on my bestfriend with some lame ass redhead named Beryl now should he?," asked Sakura " Whatever, Whats your name?" "Sakura Kinomoto, and whats your name?" "Syaoran Li " Sakura smiled and walked away into a store leaving Li and his friends stunned. Sakura tried on a tight leather green mini skirt that was 5 inches above the knee and a matching Green tube top and showed Sarah and Tomoyo. "i like it Sakura, it shows off your figure and makes your eyes look brighter" said Tomoyo and Sarah nodded in ageement.

Sakura smiles and noticed Li standing behind Sarah and blew him a kiss and walked back into the changing room. Sakura quickly changed back into her clothing and then paid for it and waited for Sarah and Tomoyo to pay for their outfits. "Sakura you bitch, wait!" said Li. Sakura turned around and glared at him " You should treat me better, I only wanted to ask which bar your going to?" "Im going to the Club Blossom Paradise" said Sakura and walked to her shiny new blue Mustang convertable and place all the bags in the trunk.

At The Club

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Sarah headed towards the entrance and paid the cover fee and sat down at a table and watched everyone dance. Sakura looked around the bar and her eyes met Li's brown eyes and smiled. Li walked over with his 2 friends. One had blue eyes and dark blue hair the other had black hair with grey eyes. Sarah stared at the grey eyed boy and Tomoyo smiled at the blue haird boy. the two boys sat beside the two girls while Li took Sakura to the dance floor." Sakura i want to know what kind of gang your in," he whispered. Sakura gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in. " how did you know, that im in a gang? no one has ever known, well now someone does besides the girls. Im in the gang called Dark Wolves i was supposed to met the leader tonight, but i dont know what he looks like or what he's wearing. Im kinda nervous since I still need to get my Tattoo" said Sakura. Li smiled down at her and said " Well you dont need to worry about me Sakura, Your Tattoo will be the black wolf and im sorry you felt nervous about not know what i look like, but i needed you to be tested, and well i like your attitude," he said smiling.

Sakura smiled and started to grind against Li as the song changed to Dirrty. Li smirked and held her close as the danced until they got thirsty. They left the dance floor holding hands and they ordered a beer each and Sakura sat down on his lap. After everyone finsihed their beer they all went to the Tattoo Shop. Sakura bite her lip and looked at Li nervously, and sat on the chair. Sakura felt the prick in her shoulder and grabbed Li's hand and squeezed it hard as the pain increased, Li felt the feeling in his hand go away. Once Sakura was done Tomoyo and Sarah got a grey wolf tattoo and then they left.

Sakura later found out that the blue haired boy was named Eriol and the black haird boy was named Greg. eriol dropped Tomoyo off home and Greg dropped Sarah off at home. Li drove Sakura home and walked her to the front door. " Thank you for a wonderful Night Li it was amazing," Said Sakura with a smile. "Glad you enjoyed it, We go shopping tomorrow so be ready by 9am"he repilied. " But Li i need my beauty sleep make it 11 and you wont regret it" she said adding her puppy eyes. Li smiled and said " aliright fien be ready for 11 on the dot Sakura". Li leaned in and kissed Sakura softly on the lips when the door opened to reveal a very very angry......................................................

HAHA! finished chapter one of my second story yay for me lol. you know teh deal REVIEWS PLZZ ( )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...Big brother. Touya looked down right pissed, he grabbed Sakura by the arm and brought her to the door. Sakura stomped on her brother's foot and yelled at him. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?? IM OLD ENOUGH TO CHOSE WHO I FUCKING HANG WITH TOUYA!! IM NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE. IF I WANT TO KISS SYAORAN THEN I CAN JUST WATCH ME." Sakura went up to Syaoran and kissed him passionately. Touya just stood staring at his sister and quickly gained back the brain cells to speak. "Get away from my sister you gaki!!" Sakura turned around and glared at her brother. She kissed Syaorans cheek and quietly said goodbye. As she walked away she grabbed her brother by the ear and dragged him inside. She stomped on his foot then went upstairs to bed. She quickly changed into her pj's and jumped into bed. That's when her phone started to go nuts.

Sakura's POV

How hard is it for a girl to get some sleep?? People keep texting me and texting me and texting me. I keep looking at the name. Little wolf.

"Heeey sexy lady wanna have some fun?"

"Why r u ignoring me?"

"It's not nice to ignore me sexi"

"Little wolf shut the hell up or imam put my foot up Ur ass"

Boy was he going to get it when I see him in 45 min and not in the way he would like to get it either. I looked in my closet and looked at my clothes. I picked out a pair of tight black Capri's and a cute green halter top. For shoes I decided that I was going to wear my new black and green flip flops.

I just wanted to sleep but noooooooooo the fuckers are going to be here in 20 min. The girls all started to come down the stairs at the same time. We all headed into the living room and turned on the Tyra Banks Show. Boy was this one a riot why do men cheat? Ummm let us see why... because they think with their penis instead of their brains maybe?? I just laughed and grabbed another coffee from the kitchen. As I finished my coffee there was a knock on the door, one of the girls answered it who knows which one. I heard someone come up behind me and I could sense a hand reaching out so I grabbed it and flipped the person over and smiled as she heard a grunt. Sakura looked down to see Syaoran on the ground glaring up at her. She smiled and started to walk away when he grabbed her hand and spun her around. "What was that for?" He asked. "That's for keeping me up most of the night you fucking asshole," She replied. He grinned and just pulled her closer. "There are better ways I could keep you up all night babe," he said and let go and walked out of the kitchen leaving a very red Sakura behind.

Regular POV

Sakura fumed as she came out of the kitchen. She grabbed her car keys and told everyone to get outside and locked the door once everyone was out. She walked to her Silver Escalade. She had 6 cars that she loved more than anything. Sakura and the girls got into the escalade listening to Showstoppers by Danity Kane loudly. The girls followed the boys in their cars and headed towards the mall. They all arrived at the mall about 15 min later and they all got out and headed inside. Sakura smiled she had her credit card, her bank card, and her brothers credit card... oh how sweet revenge is. The girls all headed to their favourite shop "Hustle and Flow" The girls loved this shop out of all the other shops in the mall. Sakura found a pair of black leather pants, a pair of leather capri's, 6 pairs of shoes, 6 mini skirt's, 4 dresses, 10 pairs of tight capri's and just random tops she thought was cute, it was pretty much what the girls bought too.

The guys groaned as the girls made them carry the bags back to the cars. Sakura smiled as she saw Syaoran carrying the most bags. She felt better now that he was beginning to be wrapped around her little finger. Syaoran looked back at Sakura and smiled to himself. He put the bags in her car and closed the trunk. While the girls had been in the store he had gone into the jewellery store and gotten her something for her birthday tomorrow. They all graduated in less than a month, but they were all 18 and 19 years old. It was Sakura's 19th birthday and they had all planned a birthday party for her, something that she wouldn't expect from her friends. It was at his club "Desire" which would open just for her birthday party tomorrow. He patted his pocket where her gift was. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him as he turned around. She kissed his cheek "Thanks for carrying the bags sweetyyy I'm ever so thankful," she said in an overly sweet voice. He shook his head as the rest of the group caught up. "You shouldn't tease my dear girl it could cause you some serious issues. We wouldn't want that now would we?" he asked. Sakura laughed and shook her head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Eriol, Tomoyo, Sean, Meiling, James, Derek, Janice and Deshaun were all watching and smiled secretly. The cold little wolf and the lonesome cherry blossom were warming up to each other.

Everyone got into the cars and headed back to Sakuras's mansion. When they arrived the maids came out to meet them and took the bags to the girl's rooms to put the new clothes and shoes away. Everyone went to the living room, they all sat down on the couches. They were all trying to decide what they were doing. Most of them decided to stay home and relax all day, Sakura looked hurt and tried to hide it. No one wanted her to suspect what was going on until they got to the club the next night. They all decided to watch a movie but Sakura got to choose. She decided to watch Meet the Spartans.

Halfway through the movie everyone started to fall asleep. Sakura and Syaoran were the first to fall asleep, the last one was Tomoyo who was filming the two sleeping and cuddling together. She smiled as Syaoran pulled Sakura closer to him and nuzzled her neck while he slept. She stopped filming and finally curled up beside Eriol who pulled her into his side. It was a great night for all the couples, but tomorrow was to be an even greater night for all of them, even greater surprise for Sakura.

You all know what to do REVIEW PLEASE!! I'll try to update ASAP. LOVE YOU ALL


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note

So sorry I haven't updated there has been so much going on and I finally got my laptop screen fixed so hopefully I can update faster now and possibly add a few new stories!

Jessica Lee-Anne


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- Sakura's birthday

Disclaimer for Ch 2 & 3: I DONT OWN CARDCAPTORS if I did I wouldn't be living in my dinky house with my mom and her boyfriend.

Everyone woke up around 10 and headed for the pool out back, the girls tanned while the guys played around in the pool. The girls giggled at how stupid the guys looked and started to throw grapes at them, the guys turned around and grabbed every one of the girls but Sakura. Syaoran smiled and went up to her she just sat there giving him a glare. "If you dare pull me in I will hurt you so bad little wolf," she said. He just smiled picked her up and dropped her in the pool, when she came back up she got out of the pool and stood in front of him. She reached up and put her hands in his and brought his face down to hers. She made sure she had a tight grip on his hair. "I told you not to do that little wolf now you pay."

Sakura kneed Syaoran and then pushed him into the pool, she looked down and glared at him and walked inside and locked herself in her room. Everyone in the pool helped Syaoran get out of the pool, they all shook their heads, not going to be good. Syaoran went after Sakura to see what the hell was wrong with her, he didn't know what was wrong with her but he was going to find the fuck out. Sakura was in her bed looking out her window into the distance, crying. He didn't know what to do other then stand there in shock. He walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder to let her know that he was in the room with her. "You shouldn't have dropped me in the pool Syaoran, I don't go into pools. My little cousin died in front of my eyes when I was 11 and I didn't know how to swim and I screamed and screamed and they all came too late. I never entered a pool after; it was too shocking for me." She quietly whispered to him. Syaoran felt like an ass, he should know more about her, so he wrapped his arms around her as she turned around to look at him. "I'm sorry my little blossom, I wish I had known. I would not have done it if I had known why you didn't want me to throw you into the pool. "He mumbled into her hair. She nodded and just cried into his for awhile. He picked her up and he laid her on the bed, then joined her himself. They cuddled up together and fell asleep for hours.

Everyone was eating dinner when Sakura and Syaoran came down 4 hours later; they sat down together and dug into the food on the table. It was quiet until Tomoyo stuck out her tongue at Eriol and he started to laugh, everyone looked at them weirdly and Sakura just shook her head. "Moyo, I need a dress made for the damn charity ball that you want me to go to, my little wolf has volunteered to take me." Sakura said with a smirk. Syaoran looked shocked as his mouth dropped. Everyone laughed and knew it was payback. Sakura smiled at him and he looked like he had just swallowed something bad. "Sakura...I.I ... don't like umm Charity Balls, I can't dance and well my parents will be there. I don't think it would be a good idea." He mumbled back. Sakura put on a very sweet smile and gripped Syaorans dick under the table. He turned pale and gripped the table tightly, making his knuckles go white. "Now, now sweetie pie. You wouldn't want me to have to take another form of revenge would you? I mean the next form of revenge will be extremely embarrassing." She replied

Everyone looked at the two of them, the guys looks were full of pity and the girls look's were full of mirth. "Umm... f f fine I will... go pleasseee... Let go.." he begged. Sakura let go and went back to eating her dinner with a smile. Tomoyo was thinking about what dress she was going to give to Sakura, she had so many beautiful dresses made for her, and didn't know where to begin. She could see her in a dark emerald green dress to show off her eyes, or a silver dress that hugged her curves and went down to the floor. Sakura smiled happily as she finished her and dessert was brought out to her, she quickly picked up a fork and ate her strawberry chocolate cheesecake, then started to eat Syaoran's cheesecake. Syaoran tried to take his cheesecake away from her and got glared at, so he put it back and sighed knowing it would be the end of his sex live if he didn't let her eat his cheesecake. After the long day they all had Tomoyo and Sakura went to go get ready, Sakura didn't know that the club was actually her surprise birthday party.


End file.
